


Shot Through the Heart

by Imasuky



Category: Cosmic Star Heroine
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: And she's to blame.





	1. Chapter 1

Chahn settled back against the cheap couch in the lounge's backstage, trying to get comfortable as she sipped the beer she got from front of the establishment. She gave a little grimace as it passed her lips...the swill was about as appetizing as the furniture was comfortable. In fact, it tasted like it had been strained _out of_ one of the numerous beer stains on the couch. Still, Chahn wanted something to drink, and this was about the only thing this (hell)hole in the wall served that she could tolerate.

The door opened, and Lauren walked in with a sigh as she tossed off her leather jacket, its removal clearly the highest priority on her mind. A thin sheen of sweat on her skin made her partially glow.

“Hey. Enjoy the show?” she greeted Chahn, with the knowing smile of a woman who knows there's only one answer to her question.

“You know I did. You're always great!” Chahn responded, handing off her beer to the performer. She’d had more than her fill of it, and Lauren looked like she could use something cold. Or, failing that, something very slightly cooler than room temperature.

“Glad to hear it!” Lauren grinned with pride, as she grabbed the beer and chugged it down in a matter of seconds. Tossing the bottle to a corner, she let out a fairly loud belch.

“Damn, I needed that!” she exclaimed as she sat down.

“You must have,” Chahn agreed, unable to comprehend any eventuality in which a woman would willingly chug that watered-down piss without absolute, inescapable necessity. “Those stage lights always look so hot.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe! And the jacket just makes it worse. But I look so damn cool in it, you know?” she said, tugging at the low-cut collar of her shirt, her breasts on full display as she did so. Chahn couldn’t help but admire how good they looked like that, with the sweat glimmering off the dark orbs, a droplet clinging to each dusky nipple as it grew to a turgid little nub in the comparatively cooler air of the backstage.

“So...you here for the usual after show entertainment?” Lauren asked with a grin. There was no real need to ask, Chahn wouldn't be here if she wasn't, but it was just how they always did things.

“Definitely,” Chahn confirmed as she moved in, seating herself on Lauren’s lap. She put her hands on the singer's shoulders, and leaned in and kissed her.

Chahn could still taste the cheap beer, as well as a little saltiness from all the sweat. It was crude, a harsh flavor of the mundane reality of where they were and who Lauren was. And somehow, that made it strangely pleasant...Chahn _liked_ the fact that it really reinforced the coarse fusion of world and woman that was Lauren. She always had this taste on her lips right after a show.

Chahn had to admit, in fact, that she was perhaps developing a small fetish for it. Something about a woman who had just worked up a good sweat, living by her own rules within the rough, crass existence of the street-level dens of a concrete city, made Chahn that much more excited.

As Chahn slipped her tongue past her lover’s lips, Lauren reach back and grabbed the gunmancer’s ass. The two remained that way for a few minutes, making out and lightly groping each other.

When they broke away, simultaneously ready for more, Chahn stood up. She set to stripping out of her top, tossing it aside, though she kept her headband on. Lauren liked it. As Chahn was undressing, Lauren was as well. She pulled her shirt off, and unhooked her bra, tossing them away to the same pile as Chahn’s clothes.

Now topless, Laurn made the next move, grabbing Chahn and pulling her down onto the couch. Not the ideal prop for their fun, admittedly, but just as hunger was the best spice, being hot and horny was the best bed. And besides, if it had been nicer, they might have felt some hesitation or regret for what they were about to do on it.

Lauren began to softly kiss Chahn’s neck, running her hands along her chest. She moved in on her breasts, and massaged them gently. Working her way down with her kisses, planting her lips against mouth, chin, throat, and further, Lauren soon reached Chahn's small, peaked nipples. Taking one into her mouth, she sucked tenderly on it, as she looked up and watched her girlfriend’s face closely.

Chahn’s eyes were closed tightly, and she was biting her lower lip a little as she shuddered. Her nipples were a big weak point for Chahn, and Lauren knew how to work her tongue against them in ways that sent uncontrollable, delightful shivers through the blue-haired woman. Lingering for a bit, Lauren took her time to really tease Chahn, to the point that she could feel her squirming below her, legs clenching tight together as she tried to satisfy herself just a little.

“Hey, don’t think you're getting out of helping me, too,” Lauren admonished, as she moved up so that her own breasts were hanging just over Chahn’s face.

Without saying a word, the API agent lifted her head just a bit, and wrapped her lips around the offered tit. She started to suck, and Lauren moaned softly as she felt Chahn’s tongue flicking against her skin. Chahn didn't just love having her own nips touched; she was crazy about other women's, too, and she'd learned just how to attack in just the right away to get the most effect. The girl was so good that she had made Lauren come from breast play alone, and on considerably more than one occasion, too!

Chahn, still focusing on Lauren’s tits, ran her hand down her belly and slipped her hand into her lover's pants. She began rubbing her softly through her panties, finding them, unsurprisingly, already thoroughly soaked. Lauren was was moaning quite nicely as Chahn softly pressed her fingers into her, just a little bit.

“D-Damn, Chahn! Forget the gun crap, your fingers have _real_ magic in them!” Lauren gasped, nearing the brink of orgasm.

Chahn just chuckled as she released Lauren’s nipple, and moved in to kiss her again, pressing her lips against Lauren's. But she didn’t stop there. Chahn slipped her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth, and moved her fingers up until she found her clit and started to attack it with strokes and pinches.

Lauren groaned, shuddered, and came very quickly.

Chahn broke the kiss, and smiled “My turn next,” she said eagerly, as she started to get up to finish undressing. But right as she was about to unbutton her pants, her communicator went off, alerting her to an incident at Sky Breaker Tower. Chahn uttered a quiet obscenity.

“Looks like I’ll have postpone this,” she sighed, frowning as she scanned the situation data.

“Really?” Lauren asked, sitting up. "They can't get someone else?"

“Yeah, really. There's already an agent on scene; they need more. I think this is gonna get pretty crazy," she replied, as she quickly put her top back on. "Sorry. But hey, you know how much I love getting edged, so I can just think of it like that, right? You'll just have to owe me for next time and make me cum twice as much!" She grinned, and started out the back door.

“Alright, but only 'cause you're cute!” Lauren called after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren sat, gazing out the viewport and watching the stars drift by. For once, she had the lounge all to herself. With the upcoming battle, just about everyone aboard wanted some alone time to sort things out. After all, as far as any of them knew, they might very well die soon. Lauren couldn't fault them for it. But performers who lived for the stage didn't always seek solitude the way most people did, so the "me time" everyone else on the crew was indulging in was kind of the exact opposite of what she needed at the moment.

Lost in thought, Lauren didn’t notice that Chahn had entered the room until her longtime fuck-buddy sat down next to her. “It’s crazy isn’t it?” the gunmancer asked.

Laurn almost jumped a little, but was able to keep her composure enough that Chahn didn't seem to notice..

“Yeah...I can’t believe Arete just betrayed us like that,” she said with a sigh. “I don't know how Alyssa's managing to hold up this well. I still feel stunned by the whole thing, and Arete was just a comrade to me. To Alyssa..."

Chahn nodded. “Yeah, it’s gotta be hard on her. I mean, I'm pretty sure they never made it a thing, but...well, we all saw how she and Arete were around each other. They would've been great together.” She leaned back, frowning out at the stars. “And now this."

“I don’t think they ever even had a real chance to say how they really felt,” Lauren commented. “That’s really tragic.”

“It is,” Chahn agreed, then added, “And I want to avoid something like that.

“Lauren...I love you.”

Lauren paused, staring at the other woman, before giving a small laugh. “Very funny,” she replied, with a smile that wasn't friendly. “But I think a joke like that’s in pretty poor taste right now, Chahn. Even for me.”

Chahn grabbed Lauren and pulled her into a kiss, deep, tender, loving.

As she released her, she looked into Lauren's eyes. "I mean it,” she said. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time. But you liked the casual thing, and it was fun for me, too, so I didn't feel like it needed to change. But this...this whole thing...” She paused to take a deep breath.

“I'm an agent, and I've always known there's a chance I won't come back from every mission. But I've always felt like I could handle anything I go up against, too. But this whole situation? What we're up against now? That scares me. I don't feel good about my chances this time around. And if I do make it out alive, you might not. It's one thing to be okay with dying without telling you how I feel, but the idea of _you_ dying without knowing how it was for me...I dunno, it's different somehow. I might die, you might die, we all might die, the whole universe might end up enslaved or dead. But you know what? Whether we succeed or fail...I don’t want to not have the chance to tell you!” By the end of her speech, Chahn's eyes were welling up, and she was shaking slightly.

Lauren turned away. “Dammit...that’s really kind of unfair, you know,” she complained. “Beating me to it like that.”

“What?” Chahn asked, blinking in surprise.

“I...I was planning on telling you after the whole fight was over. 'Cuz maybe you're worried, but I'm not. There’s no way in hell that I’m dying, and I’m sure as _fuck_ not letting anyone else get killed, either!” she said firmly.

Before another word could be spoken, Chahn embraced her, and she returned the hug, as they kissed passionately. 

Breaking the kiss, and without a word, they both began to take off their shirts, and Lauren pushed Chahn down, kissing her again and pressing herself into her. Shifting her weight, the singer began to grind her knee into her now-girlfriend’s pussy. Both hands laced into her hair, she stroked down her neck, and back up.

Breaking the kiss again, Lauren got up. "Bend over,” she demanded.

Chahn giggled a little as she took the requested position. “Getting a little risky doing it in here, aren’t we?” she asked with a cheeky grin.

“Yeah, probably, but considering what we're gonna be doing soon, what’s it matter? If anyone walks in and we die tomorrow - which we won't, but just hypothetically - it's not like we're gonna be living with regret. And if we do live through it all, things will just be a little embarrassing with someone we happen to know. All things considered, I think I can live with that,” Lauren pointed out with a half serious, half joking tone.

“I guess!” Chahn conceded with a small laugh. “I do love a bit of adventure, anyway!” She reached back, and spread her pussy a bit wider.

“Yeah, I know,” Lauren said with a warm smile. “It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

With that, she buried her face into Chahn’s quim, and started to lick her all over, kissing and sucking all along her pussy and attacking her clit. As she did, she slid her hand between her own legs, fingering herself at the same time.

Chahn moaned and shook, digging her fingers into the back of the couch. "I...I don’t think I can hold out long,” she gasped, pushing herself back against her lover's tongue with urgency. All the stress of recent events, the fear of what they would be going up against, and the jitters of confessing her feelings for Lauren had left her so high-strung that her nerves were practically leaping at the chance for some physical relief, and as a result, she was already on the edge.

“Don’t hold back, babe, cum as soon as you want!” Lauren grunted, as she took her fingers out of her own pussy, slick with her juices, and pushed them deep into her lover. Using her dexterity and long familiarity with Chahn's pleasure, she was able to immediately find Chahn’s G-spot, and began rub it as she lashed her clit with her tongue.

Chahn gave a loud groan, and shuddered as she came, squirting a several droplets of her delight onto Lauren's face as she did. Lauren licked up what she could, as Chahn collapsed forward onto the couch, taking deep breaths.

“Hey...want to hit the showers, then go to bed?” Lauren invited, softly smiling.

“Sounds like the kind of plan I can get behind,” Chahn replied, when her breathing evened.

“Oh, trust me, you'll be "getting behind" _something_ in this plan,” Lauren promised with a grin. "But first...you'll have to follow me." With that, she quickly scooped up both her own clothes and Chahn’s, and skipped right out the door.

“Wait...what are you doing?!” the gunmancer shouted, jumping up and blushing.

“Having fun!” Lauren told her, poking her head back around the door to grace her girlfriend with a smirk. “I am still a thief, after all!”

“This isn’t funny!” Chahn yelled after her, blushing and fighting the urge to grin. She _was_ angry, but she'd be lying if she said that anger wasn't outweighed massively by her excitement.

What happened next was a short chase through the blissfully empty halls, all the way to the showers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chahn sat in meditation, visualizing each of her guns, one by one. In her mind, she could feel their weight as if she were cocking each one. The tension of each trigger, the cool, smooth texture of each barrel, the cacophony of each as it fired...she focused on each and every aspect of her weapons. Chahn had already reached a level of Gunmancy that few others ever had, but she still knew that she could be better. That was why, after helping Alyssa to save the universe, she decided to come back to the temple to learn more, and hone her skills even further.

Although, Chahn had to admit that this whole quiet, spiritual training thing was actually a little more boring than she had expected. She was used to meditating already, of course, but when that was basically all she did every day, it got to be quite a bit more dull than she had anticipated. Then again, after the last battle, it was pretty hard to imagine ever finding another mission or foe that would be more thrilling.

Not helping the situation, of course, was that she'd been having quite a bit of trouble doing too much meaningful meditation, thanks to one thing that kept sneaking into her mind and breaking her concentration: Lauren.

The night before the battle had been very passionate, and the night after had been, as well. Chahn had been excited to explore a new direction in her life, that of a committed relationship to the singer. She'd never have pegged Lauren for the running type, but...two days after the final battle, Lauren had up and vanished.

It was understandably still distracting for Chahn.

Sighing and giving up for the moment, she got up and started to head to her room. And found Lauren there, sitting on her bed, completely naked.

“...So, you're just going to drop in like this?” Chahn said, her tone casual even as her mind felt like it was both reeling in shock and doing cartwheels in joy.

“Yup. Seems like it'd be my style," Lauren replied easily, leaning back with a smirk to give Chahn the full view. "Sorry about just ditching you like that. I had some stuff I really had to take care of, and I didn’t want to drag you along after everything that we had just finished up.”

Chahn sighed. “Could have given me the choice,” she replied almost flatly. She couldn’t get angry; she’d been there and worked her way well past it by now.

“I know, I know. Dick move on my part,” Lauren replied with a small grin. Somehow, though, it seemed far more serious than any somber expression could have. "But we're both our own women. If this is gonna work, I have to accept that sometimes you're gonna have to leave for missions that I can't know anything about, for who knows how long. And you're gonna have to accept that my life has its own bits of intrigue. And I need to be able to vanish for a bit sometimes just to...to get my head sorted out. I love you, Chahn, and I really, really want to be with you...but the idea of being tied down to someone _freaks me out_. Sometimes I'm gonna have to fly free for a bit, so I can handle being in your cage."

"Deal," Chahn replied. She didn't need to think about her answer. She knew what Lauren was, and she knew how they felt about each other. Chahn wanted her, on whatever terms she could get her, and it wasn't like Chahn didn't also come with some baggage to deal with, too.

“But you're gonna make this little stunt up to me, right now. We aren't getting out of this bed for the next two days,” Chahn told her lover bluntly.

Lauren raised an eyebrow as her grin grew. “You may find the consequences of that less appealing than you think. Might want to invest in a plastic mattress cover first.”

“You know what I mean, smartass,” Chahn snapped, trying to sound irritable, although she was unable to hold back a grin. “Now it's time for you to start making it up to me!”

With that, Chahn climbed onto the bed, and pressed her pussy against her lover's face. The green-haired woman needed no further words, and began to lick her lover. Chahn was pleased to find that Lauren's skills hadn't gotten rusty while she was away; she still knew exactly where to go and what to do.. She attacked Chahn’s weak spots from the get-go, and after months of frustration and pining for Lauren's touch, Chahn was unable to hold out for even a full minute before cumming.

After a moment to recover, Chahn started to get up to reposition, herself but her love grabbed her thighs and held her in place, renewing her efforts all the more strongly, sucking and licking Chahn's clit with single-minded desire.

“Ahhhaaa...that...that’s enough!” the gunmancer gasped out, as she was brought to orgasm a second time. But Lauren kept going, relentlessly prodding every long-ignored spot. Chahn gasped and moaned, shuddering as each new orgasm fed into the next, making them all the more powerful.

When at last the level of pleasure was reaching a point of being almost painful, Lauren released her. Chahn fell back, breathing heavily, world awash in pleasure and happiness, as Lauren moved to lay next to her.

“So. You forgive me?” she asked, kissing Chahn and giving her a taste of her own cum.

“S-Sure...but only if you do that every day for a month,” the blue-haired woman replied, as cheekily as she could while still gasping and trying to regain her mental footing.

“Sounds like a plan! So, you want to get a taste of me?” Lauren asked, rolling her hips forward a bit. "Believe me, I've been just as worked up as you've been."

Chahn just grinned, and began kissing her way down Lauren's body.


End file.
